bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Strakk
Strakk is a prime Glatorian formerly employed to the Ice Tribe. A fierce warrior, Strakk fought in arena battles until joining forces with Mata Nui in his quest to reform Spherus Magna and defeat Teridax. History Strakk fought in the Core War under the Element Lord of Ice. After the Shattering, he ended up on Bara Magna. Hundreds of years later, Strakk was employed as Prime Glatorian, and desired to become champion of the arena. He witnessed Malum's match with Vastus, and stopped him from killing him in the arena. He later went to Vulcanus for a match with Malum. He attacked Malum by surprise while Raanu was still giving the customary rules. Strakk fought, outwitted, and taunted him, provoking Malum to attempt to kill him, but Strakk was saved by Gresh and Ackar. Malum was exiled for this. Strakk accompanied Gresh and Tarix to the Vulcanus arena, where Gresh fought a Skrall. He later went to Atero to compete in the Great Tournament. But when he and Tarix were fighting in the Arena Magna, the Skrall attacked. Strakk and the other Glatorian who were there tried to defend the city and let as many Agori as possible escape, but they were soon forced to flee. The next day, the Bone Hunters attacked, but were eventually deterred by traps set out by the villagers. While waiting for Gresh to return from tracking the Hunters. When Gresh returned with news that the Bone Hunters had fled, Raanu dismissed the Glatorian, and Strakk demanded his payment. Exile Not too long after the arrival of Mata Nui, Strakk fought Ackar in an arena match, but lost and conceded, after which Ackar picked up Strakk's shield. Strakk, in a fit of rage, got up and hurled his Ice Axe at Ackar, stunning him and knocking him down. Mata Nui then leaped into the arena and fought and defeated Strakk. He fought in Roxtus with the other Glatorian and defeated the Skrall. After this, he was exiled for attempting to kill Ackar during their face-off at the arena. He is now living on Spherus Magna after it was reformed. BIONICLE.com Description Tough, hard, sneaky, a dirty fighter; Strakk is totally focused on what he wants and no real sense of honor. He knows every dirty trick in the book that can be used in the arena, and will happily do whatever he can get away with. But he forgets that not everyone is like him, and that some have no patience with the kind of cheating he tries to do. Personality Strakk was ruthless and ambitious, willing to do anything to win an arena match, he was willing to take on a task only if payment terms were agreed on, this made him a dangerous opponent to turn your back on. He is also greedy and often expects more payment then others from his village do, since he is the main fighter fighting for his village, after Certavus's death. Powers and Tools Strakk was armed with an Ice Axe and a Thornax launcher. He also used several other weapons and shields. After the reformation of Spherus Magna, he likely either discarded these weapons or held onto them for safekeeping. Set Information Strakk was released in January 2009 as set number 8982 with 46 pieces. Appearances *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna (First appearance)'' *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn (Mentioned only)'' *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Novel'' *''Riddle of the Great Beings (Mentioned only)'' *''The Crossing'' *''Agori Defender'' *''Glatorian Arena'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' Trivia * Strakk was voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett in The Legend Reborn. Category:Ice Tribe